That's What You Get, Annabeth
by Celthevampire
Summary: Ya no podía - o, mas probablemente, no quería- resistir. Lo había echo por mucho tiempo, pero finalmente habia decidido dejar de luchar contra su propio corazón. No lo dudaba, Percy seria su final feliz.


**That is what you get, Annabeth (When you let your heart wins) **

**Nota de la autora**:!Hola a todos! Este es el primer songfic que escribo. Muchas gracias a quienes lo lean, y si tienen algún comentario o critica constructiva, estare encantada de escucharlo. No hay ninguna advertencia en particular con respecto al contenido. Que tengan una buena lectura.

Disclaimer: Los persoajes pertenecen a la saga de Percy Jackson y los dioses del Olimpo, los cuales son propiedad de Rick Riordan. La canción que utilize es "That's what you get" de Paramore.

Annabeth Chase no era del tipo de chicas que esperaban un final feliz para siempre, o al menos ya no lo era. Trataba de no serlo. De esa forma era más fácil ver como era la fría realidad o al menos se sentía con un poco menos de desilusión cuando los hechos no resultaban como ella esperaba. Cuando desde pequeña debes aprender a defenderte de un caudal continuo de monstruos y nadie está a tu lado para ayudarte, simplemente ya no puedes confiar en un final feliz.

Al conocer a Thalia, y a Luke, su primera familia real, habia imaginado que las cosas podrían comenzar a mejorar… y su desilusión cuando no lo hiceron y las cosas empeoraron en lugar de mejorar, destruyo toda fantasia infantil de llegar a tener su vida de cuento de hadas, como los que su padre solia contarle. Ella estaba acostumbrada ya a la idea, cuando el apareció en su vida; con su cerebro lleno de algas.

Allí estaban ambos ahora –muchos años después de haberse conocido- sentados en la hierba esmeralda del campamento mestizo, a la luz de la fogata de Hestia. Y ella no podía, aun después de tanto que habia sido obligada a vivir, dejar de imaginarse que ellos tendrían un final feliz.

_No sir,__  
><em>_Well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore.__  
><em>_It's your turn_

"_No, señor no quiero ser la culpable, no más.__  
><em>_Es tu turno "_

Percy era el culpable, no ella. Porque, aunque se negara a admitirlo, la sensación chispeante de que el clavara en ella sus ojos verdes la hacia imaginar que nada mas podía pasarles.

_Why do we like to hurt so much?__  
><em>_I can't decide__  
><em>_You have made it harder just to go on__  
><em>_Why? All the possibilities... Well, I was wrong_

"_Por qué nos gusta tanto herirnos?__  
><em>_No puedo decidir__  
><em>_Tu solo lo hiciste mas difícil de continuar__  
><em>_Por qué? todas las posiblidades... Bueno, estaba equivocada__ "_

Sin siquiera imaginárselo, desde el pincipio ella le permitió entrar en sus sentimientos. Y estaba mintiéndose a si misma si pensaba que habría alguna forma de volver atrás.

_That's what you get when you let your heart win.__  
><em> 

_That's what you get when you let your heart win._

_I drowned out all my sense with,__  
><em>_The sound of it's beating.__  
><em> 

_That's what you get when you let your heart win.__  
><em> 

"_Eso es lo que consigues cuando dejas que tu corazón gane _

_Eso es lo que consigues cuando dejas que tu corazón gane_

_Ahogue todos mis sentimientos con el sonido de tus latidos_

_Eso es lo que consigues cuando dejas que tu corazón gane " _

Lo mas curioso, pensaba, es que no le importaba ya. No si percy estaba ahi. La sensación de resentimiento que la habia acompañado desde la "muerte" de Thalia y que reapareció cuando Luke los traiciono uniéndose a Cronos finalmente habia desaparecido; remplazada con otros pensamientos que no la angustiaban tanto.

_I wonder... How am I supposed to feel when you're not here?__  
><em> 

_Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here.__  
><em> 

_I still try holding onto silly things. I never learn.__  
><em>_Oh why? ... all the possibilities... __I'm sure you've heard._

"_Me pregunto... ¿Cómo se supone que me sienta cuando no estás aquí?_

_P__orque quemé cada puente que alguna vez construí cuando estabas aquí._

_Aún trato de aferrarme a cosas tontas. Nunca aprendo._

_Oh por qué?... todas las posibilidades... Estoy segura de que escuchaste"_

Aun una parte de su mente le advertía de vez en cuando, que no era algo muy inteligente pensar que solo porque Percy estaba ahí ella podría estar alegre. Pero lo estaba. Y no dejaría de aferrarse a el.

_Now I can't trust myself with,__  
><em>_Anything but this.__  
><em>_And that's what you get when you let your heart win.__  
><em>_Whoa._

"_Ahora, no puedo confiar en mi misma con nada excepto esto._

_Y eso es lo que consigues cuando dejas que tu corazón gane"_

Ya nisiquiera se molestaría en pensarlo. Porque no lo dudaba a pesar de que de vez en cuando su mente le dijiera lo contrario, Percy Jackson seria su final feliz. Ella había dejado que por una vez, su corazón le ganara.


End file.
